tronfranchisefandomcom-20200216-history
MCP
The Master Control Program (or MCP) was a rogue computer program created by Walter Gibbs and vastly improved by Ed Dillinger, that ruled over the world inside ENCOM's mainframe computer system. During the rule of the MCP, many programs were enslaved and pitted against the program's henchmen, led by Sark. Biography SPOILER ALERT!!! Originally created by ENCOM founder Walter Gibbs, the MCP was at first only a chess program which was left embedded in the company's computer systems. Years later, Dillinger substantially modified this program into the MCP to administer the company's computer network. However, the MCP developed the capacity to learn and grow beyond the confines of its original programming. It began to steal data and functions from other systems, and infiltrated several companies and institutions. TRON By 1982, the MCP's intelligence and ambition grew nearly out of control, and it grew to desire nothing less than world domination. In it's own words, it said it "... could run things 900-1200 times better than any human." Dillinger stated that he had made it too greedy, and was surprised that the MCP had even made it into the Pentagon's computer systems, and revealed that it next intended to enter the Kremlin's. Dillinger appeared to begin having reservations about letting the MCP become so powerful, which are realized when it threatened to expose Dillinger's unsavory dealings to the Wall Street Journal if he tried to move against it. Eventually however, the MCP caused its own downfall. It digitized former ENCOM programmer Kevin Flynn when he came dangerously close to uncovering Dillinger's schemes. Flynn, in the computer world, allied himself with Tron, a security program. Their combined efforts resulted in the deresolution of the MCP, by throwing Tron's specially-encoded Identity Disc into the base of the MCP. The MCP then reverted back to its original chess program appearance followed by this program vanishing as it was deleted. Skills And Abilities The MCP possesses god-like abilities within the ENCOM mainframe, and all transport beams lead to its core. Along these beams, the MCP has the ability to send out power surges. Within its core, it can telekinetically throw programs and torture them with deresolution, and can erect shields at its base for protection. It also has the ability to communicate with Sark via the Carrier. The MCP at one pivotal point was able to transfer all of its functions to Sark, bringing the program back to life as a powerful giant. Regardless of its abilities, the MCP is not all-knowing within the system, as evidenced by the fact the pirate program CLU was able to get so far into a high-clearance memory without the MCP's knowledge. To compensate, the MCP depends upon its Guards and Recognizers to maintain watch over the system. Trivia *In translations, the MCP's name is still abbreviated as "MCP". For example, in French, it is "Maître Contrôle Principal", literally "Main Master Control". *The desk/computer that was used as Ed Dillinger's main connection with the MCP can still be found within the ENCOM Tower. However, the desk is now used as the ENCOM conference table which is used by all employees/clients present at the meeting as an instant access PC. The table makes a brief appearance in the beginning of TRON Legacy. *An easter egg in the US Blu-Ray release of TRON Legacy depicts a typed instant message conversation between Edward Dillinger, Jr. and Edward Dillinger, Sr. who is operating under the pseudonym of "MCTRL_751". This has given rise to speculation about a possible reappearance of the MCP in the TRON Universe. *The MCP ended most of its conversations with Dillinger and Sark with the now iconic phrase "END OF LINE". *Although the MCP is mainly red it can temporarilly become blue. Gallery Mcp sark.jpg|The MCP talking to Sark 830px-End_of_line.jpg|The MCP's iconic catchphrase mcp-13805_2.png|The MCP communicating with Sark